


Watch Where You're Going

by pardonmeforyelling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: College AU, F/M, everyone but allison and church are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pardonmeforyelling/pseuds/pardonmeforyelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m running late to school and you just hit me with your motorcycle cause you’re also late and no I don’t want to go to the hospital instead because I cannot miss this test just please give me a ride instead?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Where You're Going

Church’s entire being was cursing him right now, he KNEW he had a biochem test first thing this morning, but he still hadn’t thought twice when he hit the snooze button on his alarm ten times. He had only realized when he saw his phone light up with over a dozen furious texts from Tucker, and a couple from Caboose that consisted only of little frowny faces. He’d have to come up with some excuse to have missed the carpool later. Right now he was regretting getting his PE credits waived as he ran down the street, wheezing worse than Grif when he was late to lunch.

It wasn’t until he darted out into the seemingly-empty road to get to the right side of the street that he heard the deep roar of an engine followed by a heart-stopping screech. Then the cacophony suddenly cut out as something struck him full in the side, throwing him to the ground. He curled up instinctively, arms covering his head as he slid across the concrete, his sweatshirt taking most of the damage.

"Holy shit dude," a harsh voice yelled as he finally came to a stop, "what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Church sat up shakily, and his eyes fell on a pair of steel-studded leather boots. His gaze moved up, following a long, muscular pair of denim-clad legs, over a blurry maroon shirt partially covered by a leather jacket, to a woman’s furious face. “Are you some kind of idiot!? What the hell made you think it was a good idea to jump in front of my bike like that?”

"I’m-" Church began, struggling to regain his breath, "I’m so late, I can’t be late."

The blonde rolled her eyes, holding out a hand. “Look, obviously you’re not too busted, stand the fuck up.”

He grabbed the hand and let her help haul him up, part of him marveling at the way he practically flew to his feet with her assistance. “Yeah, okay, thanks-” he started to turn away, eyes turning back to the road before a hand gripped his shoulder and spun him around.

"Whoa, no way buddy, you gotta go to the hospital. You could have a concussion, and you gotta get that checked out." Her other hand pointed to his face, and Church raised a numb hand to touch his cheek. It was scraped to hell, and starting to bleed. He winced, his body starting to feel heavy and sore as the adrenaline from the crash wore off.

"No, no way, I’m not going to the hospital, I can’t miss this exam." He shook his head, stepping away.

She raised a brow, expression curious. “Exam? What college do you go to?”

"A&M" he responded easily, before flinching away under her suddenly venomous gaze. Daring a glance back to her shirt, he saw the A&M logo in white. "Oh- oh no I’m not, I swear I’m not being weird, I seriously have this biochem test and-"

She held up a hand, silencing him. “Look, whatever, obviously you’re too fucked up to be trying something weird. Just hop on.”

"Hop on?" Church asked, head spinning, before looking around her. A large, black and chrome street bike with the word "Ninja" decaled on one side stood on its kickstand at the side of the road, idling. "Oh." He choked out, voice lost in his throat.

But she was already turned around, walking back to the bike. He dared a glance at his watch, which was miraculously undamaged, and choked again. “W-wait, okay, I’m coming. Jesus,” he breathed, limping after her. He could officially confirm that roadrash was a real bitch.

She stood next to the bike, black helmet tucked under her arm, as Church approached the opposite side. She rifled around one of the bags tossed haphazardly across the back of the seat before producing a light blue helmet. “Put this on.”

He grabbed it gingerly before giving her a curious look. She furrowed her brow at him before snapping, “What? We don’t have all fucking day, dude, I’m late too.”

"It’s just that- this is like, my favorite color."

She gave him a weird look, prompting him to slide it on his head, buckling it in place. “Sorry. Look, let’s just accept today is a weird series of coincidences and forget I said anything.”

She gave a snort before pulling on her own helmet and slinging a leg over the seat. “Sounds good to me.”

He hesitantly followed suit, situating himself on the second, slightly raised seat. “By the way, what’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around campus before.”

"Allison." she responded easily before lifting the kickstand and settling in. "But if you don’t want to get your ass kicked, you’ll call me Tex."

"Okay, Tex. I’m Leonard Church. Just call me Church."

"Who the fuck do you think you are, James Bond?" she laughed, and it was like nails on a chalkboard, but Church’s heart was in his throat as soon as he heard it. "Whatever, Church, just hang on."

He placed his hands on her sides hesitantly before she yanked ruthlessly on the throttle, throwing him backwards. With a yell, he pulled himself forward, wrapping his arms around her middle. Tex laughed again as she eased back to the speed limit, the very end of her blonde ponytail hitting the visor of his helmet as they rode.

Working up the courage as they stayed at a steady speed, he lifted his head. “What are you going to A&M for?”

"Seriously?" she asked, turning her head just enough that he could catch one of her bright blue eyes scanning him skeptically. "You really think now is a good time to make smalltalk, dumbass?"

"If you would keep your fucking eyes on the road it would be!" he yelled, voice strangled.

She snorted again, and this time it was filled with mirth. She turned back around in her seat before saying, “Just an English degree. Better to have something than nothing.”

"What are you going to do with an English degree?" Church asked, voice quizzical.

"Nothing. I’m going into the marines as soon as I graduate." she answered easily. "But if I wanna get anywhere, having a degree will help. Besides, if I don’t do it now I never will."

Church nodded, tightening his grip again as she took a corner without braking. “Makes sense.”

"That’s why I’m doing it, asshole."

"Man, you’re kind of a bitch, you know that?"

She let out a barking laugh that he was sure pedestrians could hear before saying, “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

As they pulled into the parking lot, Church got off on shaky legs before handing the borrowed helmet back to Tex.

"Hey, what time does your biochem class get out?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"Uh, eleven, why?"

She nodded before putting the helmets away, saying, “Meet me here. I’m taking your dumb ass to the hospital.”

"What?" Church asked, voice full of surprise. "Why?"

"Because, if you die in your sleep from a goddamn concussion and they find tread marks from my bike on your ass I want it to be known I at least tried to help the dude who jumped in front of me.”

"Wow," he replied, voice scathing, "what a good Samaritan."

"I try." she said, lips pulling into a wide grin. "Right here. 1100 sharp."

"Whatever." Church said as she turned away, scowling at her back, if only to repress the smile threatening to lift the corners of his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My tumblr is texinblack if you want to come talk about rainbow-colored space marines and cry


End file.
